Who Are You Kissing?
by superkatkitty
Summary: Georges ponders whether or not Robert loves him as much as he gives off. Songfic. Cute, sweet, to the point.


Hey! Anther La esperanca fic from yours truly! I'm so grateful my previous corny work got some very nice reviews, and I'm eagerly looking forward to more! Now, I'm into an American cartoon from the 80's called " jem" which SHOCKED me. Featuring AMAZING animation, anime styled effects and a deep storyline, I've become a fan. Here's were it comes into play. The show is about a rock band called Jem and the holograms, and the lead singer, lives a double personality. No one except her friends knows that she's Jem, not even her boyfriend. In the episodes, three one-minute music videos were played at planned times to match the plotlines. I chose "who is he kissing?" because it describes the dilemma between Georges and Robert, and how Grace and George's similarities play into the relationship (or so it supposedly seemed. I'm not spoiling the finale for those who haven't seen volume 7) but anyway, reviews are gladly accepted, along with helpful remarks. Please enjoy!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

_Who is he kissing, is it me?  
Or is he makin' love to a fantasy?  
Who is he kissing? Wish I knew  
What he's thinkin' of when he looks into my eyes. _

Georges sat in the school's music room, pondering the faded ivory keys. Soon, it'd be time for him to head off, away from home to a new school, one he had worked very diligently to get into. Despite the fact that this overjoyed him, his heart was not fully content. Merely weeks had passed since the confirmation of Robert's love, and his own feelings of affection had taken place. Even though he knew that he was the one who was lovingly reflected in Robert's eyes, he still felt a small amount of unsure-ness when the two embraced affectionately, or kissed warmly. Being himself, he knew that soon he would have to seek the truth, once again. Sighing inwardly, he allowed himself to drift into the melancholy sounds of _Ave Maria._

_Whoa, who is he kissing, wish I knew  
Who is he kissing, me or you?  
Who is he kissing, when he looks into my eyes?_

_(Who?) _

Note after another, varying pitches of sound flew through the building. The blonde teen allowed himself to become immersed in his song, a symphony of sounds flowing from his fingers. The boy hadn't noticed another boy, with dark hair, slip into the lavishly furnished music room. So lost was Georges into the black piano, he gasped out loud when he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. The racing of his heart slowed when he realized that it was no stranger who was firmly holding him. The clue that set off Robert was his cologne. Relaxing, he rested his head back onto Robert's shoulder, sighing heavily in contentment. Robert had made it a habit of doing such to his blonde boyfriend every so often whilst attending the secluded concerts Georges played so very frequently.

_Who is he kissing, me or her?  
Am I being used, tell me who does he prefer  
Me or her? _

"What's the matter?" Robert asked, pin-pointing the fact that Georges was slightly tensed. Slowly, he let go of the smaller boy's shoulders, and turned around so he could sit on the piano bench, opposite Georges. Gently, he kissed Georges forehead, making sure a concerned look was visible to the platinum blonde teen. Georges smiled, admitting defeat, and began releasing his feelings.

"Robert, please forgive my feelings of doubt, but… do you wish I was Grace? Do you wish me and her were switched? Do you?" he asked, his tone serious, yet calm. Robert's eyes widened as he realized what the source of his love's sadness was. Gently bringing his hand to Georges' cheek, he smiled and replied.

"Never, not in a million lifetimes would I ever wish for that." He boldly proclaimed, stroking Georges' cheek with his thumb. Georges smiled. He felt stupid for doubting Robert, for even a second. Robert was gifted with being able to speak honestly, and being genuinely believable. Slowly, he let himself lean into Robert's shoulder, seeking warmth from his neck.

_Does he want some other girl  
When he looks my way?  
Does he want some other girl  
Which role should I play? _

Thoughtfully, the blonde rested into the taller boy, clearing his thoughts of anything negative. With everything they had been through, Robert still only saw him. He instantly remembered how on the day they purchased their rings; they had sworn to stay faithful to one another until the end of time. Even though he wasn't a beautiful blonde women, he had found trust and companionship in another, and could rest as he currently was, knowing that, although life in the near future will test the strength of his love, the rewards would be filled with happiness and a true love that isn't partial or un-intentionally directed.

_Who is he kissing, wish I knew   
Who is he kissing, me or you?  
Who is he kissing, when he looks into my eyes?  
(Who?) _

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Soooooo… how was it? Was it a cute quick read? I know I enjoyed writing it! Please, review! I'll be very grateful! Expect a Christmas Fanfic about these two delivered just in time for Christmas! With this, I bid adieu!


End file.
